Finally
by whycantifindafriknusername
Summary: My first fic. It's been three years after sasuke left konoha. He comes across a former teammate while in town. The rest... you'll have to read. LEMON


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Story belongs to me.

* * *

It was approximately somewhere between three and four o'clock, a full moon casting it's silvery light down on a large clearing. Sharp, metallic clangs came from kunai as they knocked against each other while flying to their mark. One weapon sunk into a target hung on a tree 30 meters up. Another sailed into it's target behind a boulder. Then another one hit, and another one, and another one. Finally, a chakra-charged kunai went through a couple of trees and pierced the wall of a nearby cliff.

A figure clad completely in black soared through the air and, gracefully as a cat, landed lightly in the middle of the clearing. Glowing scarlet orbs shone in the darkness and were the only thing that could be seen of him, since he blended in perfectly with his surroundings. His back was to the moon, and he stood facing his training area.

Every single kunai had lodged itself in a target, dead-center. Breathing lightly, not the least bit tired, he turned around and looked up at the sky. Suddenly, perfect features were illuminated in all the right places. He had a mature, handsome face with a pointed chin and firm, but soft, lips. Dark, blue-black hair covered his head and partially hid half-opened eyes, that seemed vast and endless, like the night sky, which were now changing back to their usual onyx, His black shirt featured long sleeves, a collar upturned against the wind, and most of the buttons undone, exposing the flawless, pale skin mimicking moonlight. He was like night personified. Sloping shoulders gave way to a chiseled chest and tight abs. Just a little over the norm for an average 15 year-old. He wasn't overly muscled, but lithe.

He was attractive, to say the least.

Just then, a slight breeze cut through the woods and brushed against the boy, returning his gaze to the trees. He often trained here in his free time, or when he needed to get something off his mind. And in this case, it certainly wasn't on free time, not at this un-godly hour. He sighed. Even during the training, he couldn't stop thinking about it, about her. About Sakura Haruno.

After leaving Konoha three years ago, she was often present in his mind, but seemingly more frequent in the past year or so. And under the strangest circumstances. For three years, she'd been in his dreams, in the distance at first, but then getting gradually getting closer and closer. The scene was usually a meadow filled with blooming flowers and cherry blossom trees, her back turned to him. But then two weeks ago, the scene changed, and became more private, more secluded, with her facing him. Sometimes even in a bedroom! From there, everything went downhill. They started to make contact. In one dream, she had embraced him, and in a later dream, kissed him. Other dreams were even more intimate, and ended with both of them laying on the bed. For example, just last night, in his dream, she laid next to him, sleeping peacefully while his arms circled around her, almost... lovingly, while thinking of doing naughty things to-

he slapped himself mentally for thinking about that, bringing his thoughts back to the present.

He, the great Uchiha Sasuke, last of the strongest clan in Konoha , would not dare think about such things. Still, he could not understand it. What had created those animal instincts? What did those dreams mean? Why did he feel that way?

He'd researched the human body, so he knew that it was natural, especailly at his age, for him to be... excited.

His face reddened at the thought.

The whole "love" concept was lost on him, but as much as he hated to admit it, she made him throb, ... down there. ...Damn hormones. He didn't like the feeling of an erection. It hurt, and lasted awhile. A cold shower always soothed it, though.

Just then, a cold, erie breeze whistled through the trees, sending a shiver down his spine. He glanced around once before turning and heading down the path that led home. He lived alone, as usual, in a mansion that rested on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a vast forest. The house was an old Uchiha headquarters that he'd been using ever since he killed Orochimaru years ago. Naturally, his next target was Itachi. The other members of the akatsuki got in the way, so it wasn't easy. Like that Deidara.

That idiot, going on and on about his art and then blowing himself up. Lucky he'd had enough chakra left to teleportate, though. Couple of days after that, and he'd offed Itachi, too. Now he was listed as an S-class criminal and wanted, dead or alive, in all of the five great nations and beyond. He was pretty proud of it.

The only downside to it was having to continually move around and hide his identity so he didn't get attacked. Any one who did had to be either really strong, or really stupid. The latter kept coming because the bounty on his head was pretty pricey. And the strong ones?

Well, most of them just wanted to fight a strong opponent.

Though every single one of them failed. He was simply too strong. That, and skeptical & un-trusting. His existence at that very moment was proof of that.

Although rumors circulated that Naruto had gotten strong enough to take him down, he didn't really care. Arriving at the front door sweaty and exhausted, he unlocked it and stepped inside. Trudging upstairs, he stepped into his bedroom and plopped down, face first, onto his bed.

His black sandals discarded at the foot of the bed, he rolled over and stared at the pitch-black ceiling. Even without his sharingan, he could see quite well in the dark.

Sudden thoughts about the past few nights made him reluctant to sleep, but exhaustion won over. He could only hope he fell into a dream-less sleep that night. ...

The sun rose not long after that, letting him rest for an hour and a half, thankfully without dreamily interruptions. Golden rays shown through the curtains, seemingly mocking his lack of sleep. His eyes were sensitive to light, so instead of laying back down, he got up and walked into his bathroom. The dried sweat coating his pale skin from last night's training session was irritating him, so he adjusted the shower head, set the water to a suitable temperature, and shed yesterday's clothes.

Then, he stepped under the mini-waterfall and shut the shower curtain behind him. The water was lukewarm, a little on the cool side, but it felt refreshing on his tired muscles.

He grabbed his loofah and a bar of soap off the ledge and started scrubbing away at the grime and sweat, watching disinterestedly as it washed down the drain. His hair needed washing too, so he poured his blue-colored, faintly scented shampoo into his hand, and rubbed it into his hair.

He looked at the label where it boasted its so-called 'scent'.

Waterfall mist.

He scoffed. He didn't understand why people put so much effort into making shampoos fancy and colorful. As long as it did its job, he wasn't complaining.

After rinsing off all the soap & shampoo, he stood under the shower head, enjoying the relief the cool water brought, before stepping out, grabbing a towel off a rack and wrapping it around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom and got out a set of jeans and a t-shirt, as well as his black boxers, for today's wear. Slipping on the boxers and pants, he dried off his raven locks before putting on his shirt. Throwing the towel off to the side somewhere, he retrieved his ninja sandals by the bed and proceeded to walk downstairs.

Opening the fridge, he shifted around for something to eat. Finding nothing, he frowned. He would have to go grocery shopping today. Shutting the door, he crossed the kitchen and meandered toward the front doorway. The house he was currently inhabiting was in the middle of the woods, at least 3 miles away from the nearest town. He wasn't worried, though. Ninja could travel at up to 75 mph, aided by a little chakra. Though he was faster than most ninja, so it would only take him a few minutes. He took off, setting up a ground-eating pace.

Sakura's P.O.V.

She entered the town she decided to rest at, searching for a hotel or some sort of lodging. She had been traveling all night, and exhaustion was taking over.

The mission itself was nothing special, but it was a solo mission. Which made it that much harder.

Oh well, whatever.

She had finished earlier than scheduled, and was not expected back for a least a week. Naruto would probably be waiting for her at the gate.

Knowing him, he'd drag Sai along, too. Before her mission had started, she had traveled with Naruto, Neji, and Sai, since their mission was in a similar direction. They had parted ways when they were leaving a small village. "Hey, Sakura, I'll see you soon, then?" Naruto had called. She nodded. "And if any guys try anything on you-

Naruto-

just let me know!-Naruto-I'll kick their asses so hard they'll-

NARUTO!-

What? Seriously, if they give you any trouble, i'll bust a move out on them. Kyaa!" He did a poor imitation of Jackie Chan.

"Just go, before i bust a move upside your head." She sighed.

Naruto looked dejected.

"Well, i'll be going now." She announced.

"Very well, then, travel safely." Neji smiled respectively.

She thanked him.

"Don't screw it up, okay, ugly?" Sai piped in.

A vein made itself known on her temple, showing her anger.

"That was not very nice." Neji scowled.

"So you say, Mr. girly hair."

"My hair is not girly!" He thundered.

"Neji, no offense, but your hair is kind of long and... girly." Sakura scratched the back of her head.

His mouth dropped for a second, before he turned up his nose and gave a haughty look. "He's always got a stick up his ass." She muttered under her breath, though Sai heard. He looked at her with a strange expression before yelling, "Hey dickless, i think i know where your dick went!"

"SAI!"

She chuckled quietly to herself, her thoughts shifting to Sai. After Sasuke left, their team was one member short, so a replacement had been assigned by the council. Sai happened to be from the Anbu black ops, and was part of it since he was very young, due to being orphaned. Therefore, he had no clue how to socialize with people.

He also didn't know how to keep his mouth shut, saying his thoughts aloud, and they weren't always nice. So, he resorted to reading books on human interaction and behavior. Since he read that it was 'friendly' to give people nicknames, he began calling her 'ugly' to which she usually beat his ass for, and Naruto 'dickless', after that one time at the hot spring, which made Naruto throw stuff at Sai and get pissed off.

Sighing, she was glad she didn't have to put up with their antics right then. After she made reservations to stay at an inn, she would search for a hot spring to relax.

Just then, a cool breeze flew through the streets and played with her strawberry hair. Dark clouds rolled in from the east, signaling a storm. From the looks of it, it was coming pretty fast. She needed to find a hotel soon.

As she walked along the storefronts, she barely noticed some kids running strait for her. When she did, she had backed up to avoid collusion, only to bump into someone behind her. She cursed.

"I'm so sorry!" She turned around and froze.

The person she had bumped into was a male, with black hair and onyx eyes that were all too familiar to her. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke's P.O.V.

He was walking through the town he had just entered seconds ago, when he saw a flash of pink.

Was his mind playing tricks on him?

Or did he really see pink hair?

He studied the spot where he last saw it, a few car-lengths ahead. ...There! He saw it again!

Could it really be her?

He broke into a fast walk, attempting to catch up with her. He was only a few paces behind her when his suspicions were confirmed. It seems she hadn't sensed him yet. He saw some kids running towards her off to the side, and apparently, so did she.

She back-pedaled and rammed straight into his chest.

"I'm so sorry!"she said, before turning around and looking into his eyes.

Then, her eyes widened in shock, and her mouth fell open. "S-Sasuke!" She said, almost questioningly, if doubting he was really there.

"Sasuke... " The next thing he knew, he was trapped in a bone-crushing hug.

He felt the top of his shirt becoming wet, and he knew she was crying. It was a little awkward for him.

He was not used to physical contact.

"Sasuke! How have you been? Where did you go?" She bombarded him with questions, all the while keeping her hands fisted in his shirt, as if he would blow away any second.

"F- fine" He replied. Suddenly, lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder.

The storm was closing in. Without warning, he grabbed her hand and dragged her back the way he came. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" He didn't answer.

"Sasuke!"

He remained impassive. She was quiet the rest of the way. By the time they got to his house, it was raining. He unlocked the door, and pulled her inside. Once he shut the door behind them, he turned the hallway light on and studied her more closely. She had gotten taller, but the top of her head barely reached his chin. Her cherry blossom hair was still short, just brushing her slim shoulders, and her body had gotten -

*cringe*

- curvier. She looked around, admiring the architecture, before turning to him and asking, "Why did you take me here?".

He paused.

To be honest, he didn't really know. His body had moved on its own, and before he knew it, he was leading her to his house. He looked out the window at the downpour before responding,

"If you leave, you'll catch a cold. You'll stay here tonight."

And abruptly advanced toward the stairs. She scoffed at his bluntness. Who did he think he was? The king of Babylon? He paused and looked back at her. She realized with a jolt he was waiting for her. Hesitating, she decided to follow. He led her up to a room, probably his, and got out a pair of pants and a shirt for her. She had almost forgotten she was soaked.

Almost.

Gratefully accepting the clothes, he motioned to a doorway on the left, presumably a bathroom. "T-thank you..." She said in a small voice. He stared at her for a second, before nodding. The bathroom was nice, with a big tub, and two sinks. Shedding her wet clothes, she grabbed a towel off of the top of a pile and started drying herself off. His clothes were a little big for her, but they would do.

Exiting the bathroom, she found him sitting on the bed, already having changed into dry clothes. They just stared at each other in silence, both not knowing what to do now. There was a pregnant pause, before she asked,

"Why didn't you come home?". ...

"...Why should i?"

"You know me and Naruto did everything to bring you back."

It was true. They searched everywhere for their missing teammate, hoping find some trace of him. They found nothing. How she could spend years looking for him, only to have a chance encounter in some random small-town, was beyond her.

It must've been fate, she decided.

He looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Why do you try so hard... for me?" He finally asked.

"Naruto does it because you're like a brother to him,... and me? Well, i do it because i love you." She replied without hesitation.

He looked up, shock marring his perfect features.

" ... After all these years, you still...?"

She nodded.

He looked at her in almost wonder, before turning away.

" ...How could you love someone like me? I'm a monster." He smiled sadly.

She was shocked. She never thought he hated himself.

"No, you're not!" She refused to believe it.

"Sasuke look at me."

...

"Sasuke!"

She crossed the room and gingerly held his face in her hands, forcing him to look in her eyes.

"You're not a monster, Sasuke. You may be cold and uncaring on the outside, but on the inside, i know there's a kind and gentle person. You just have to find him."

And with that, she bent down and kissed him on the lips.

... He didn't respond at first, he was to shocked to do anything. But the sparks running up and down his body were too much for even him to ignore, so he slowly and hesitantly kissed back, eventually tilting his head to a better angle.

Her dreams were coming true! She was kissing him, and he was kissing her back! If she died right then, she would die happy. ... Before long, they both needed air, so they tentatively broke apart, panting.

He watched her, studying her reaction, "I'll never be able to love you the way you want me to." He whispered.

"I don't expect you to be all romantic and tell me you love me every night. I know how hard that is for you. All i want is for you to open up, Sasuke. Let me love you."

He stared at her for what seemed like hours. He knew she just poured out every piece of her heart for him. And it touched him. For the first time in eight years, he let someone into his heart. In one night, the walls he had spent years building up around himself came crumbling down. Something had changed in his eyes, and she knew she had won. Tears spilled over her eyes out of happiness, and she attacked his lips with new fevor. He rivaled her eagerness with his own, before pulling away and wiping her tears.

"I'm always the one who makes you cry..." He whispered sadly.

"But its different this time..." She looked at him fondly. "I'm crying because i'm happy."

His eyes filled with an unfamiliar emotion, and he kissed her again. It was sweet, and filled with love, but then turned into something more. The kisses became deeper, rougher, and more desperate. Somewhere in there, Sakura had either pushed him down and taken his shirt off, or he laid down and took it off, she wasn't really sure, all she knew was Sasuke was laying on his back, shirtless, on the bed, with Sakura straddling him.

Though he wasn't complaining.

He started running his hands up and down her spine, underneath her (his) shirt. She shivered and made small sounds into the kiss. Slowly, but surely, he pulled the shirt up more and more until she let him slip it over her head. His fingers trailed, almost lazily across her back, running down to the sensitive skin just above her pubes, up to edge of her breasts, and back again, teasing her.

'Well, two can play at that game', she thought.

She caught her middle finger on her thumb and flicked his right nipple. He jumped, and upon seeing her smug expression, grabbed her breast and rubbed her perked nipple in circles with the rough pad of his thumb. Desperate not to lose, she reach into his pants, found the treasure, and pulled.

The result was a hissing sound and him bucking him hips upwards so hard, she almost fell off. She snickered, and he decided it was his turn to be in charge.

Flipping them over so that he was on top, he began tugging her borrowed pants off. When she felt the cool air on her exposed womanhood, she blushed and tried to shut her legs, but he wouldn't let her. He positioned himself between her thighs, keeping her from closing them. He sealed off her protests with a kiss.

Slipping his hand between their bodies, he made his way past her rose-colored curls and down to her wet heat, making sure she was lubricated. He slipped in a finger, and she moaned into his mouth, her taut muscles clamping down on the appendix. She was tight, hot, and wet.

Pulling it out, he broke away from the kiss, and licked the juices on his finger, making her whimper and blush even more. When his pants became too constricting, he hooked a thumb in the waistband, but she stopped him. "Let me."

His hand returned to the side of her head as she slipped his pants down his waist and freed his now fully erect cock. Her eyes watched as his pants, now at his ankles, were kicked off and discarded somewhere on the floor. Then, they tentatively traveled back up to his throbbing manhood surrounded by soft, black hairs.

He was quite well endowed for his age.

Fear made itself known in her stomach at the thought of that inside her.

Shyly, her hands raised until they were cupping his sex, lightly stroking it. He quivered like a stud in heat. As she studied it more closely, she noticed a slit in the center of his head, dripping a whitish-clear liquid. Pre-cum. Absent-mindedly tracing the veins that crisscrossed his shaft, she nearly had a heart-attack when it twitched. He chuckled in amusement.

"Is this your first time?" He looked into her eyes. Slowly, she nodded.

"Mine too." Suddenly, it felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. She felt estatic that the only boy, no, man who she had ever loved had not been with another woman, and was just as inexperienced as she was. That thought filled her with new confidence. She relaxed as he brought his aching cock to her weeping entrance. He looked at her with sincerity in his onyx orbs.

"Are you sure? Once we do this, there's no going back."

"I know." She replied, an egde of finality in her voice. He smiled, and kissed her with everything he had, distracting her as he thrust forward to the hilt and claimed her innocence. Her face scrunched up in pain as her virgin barrier was torn, staining the sheets crimson and forever claiming her as his.

He waited for what seemed like eternity before the pain left her face. When she experimented by wiggling her hips, she gave him the signal to move. Gently pulling it out about halfway, he thrusted back in, watching her expression for any sign of pain. Nothing. Gradually, he began to get comfortable and set a slow pace. With each thrust, the coil in his belly became tighter and tighter, bringing him closer to release, and from her moans, she was, too.

After three more thrusts, his pace increased, becoming rougher and more uneven. She kept up with him, meeting his thrusts halfway, before falling off the edge. She arched off the bed, her walls milking his cock for all they're worth, pulling him into bliss. He made weak thrusts, riding out his orgasm as his seed shot into her womb. Finally, he came to a stop, sweaty and panting, his envisage joined by her small mewls of contentment. He rolled on his side, arms trapping her against him, his now limp member still inside her. They laid like that, side by side, gazing into each other's eyes. Then, she broke the silence.

"Come back to Konoha with me."

Pause.

"Why?"

"Why not? Your goals have been completed. There's nothing left for you out here. The hokage would welcome you back. Naruto ...needs you... i need you. Besides, you were born in Konoha. You have every right to be there."

He looked away, contemplating his next move. True, it was his hometown, but he saw no reason to go back. Yet, he couldn't just leave her. He loved her. And she needed to know that. Sighing defeatedly, he exhaled, "Fine...".

Her eyes lit up. He was coming back! She wrapped her arms around him lovingly, and kissed him goodnight. Once she laid her head down on her pillow, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you". She almost cried again, for the Uchiha to swallow his pride and say that allowed made her heart squeeze with joy. "Sleep" He whispered. She closed her eyes, and he laid down next to her, tucking her head under his chin. They would need their sleep, after all, it was a long journey to Konoha.

Fin.


End file.
